Photos
by Natasha-ann
Summary: What does roxes have to tell Axel?And for that matter what does Axel have to tell him?/ yaoi oneshot/ its not perfect pretty bad grammer so dont tell me about it mk?


Roxas sat in his room alone,like he did most afternoons when he had no missions.  
He looked at pictures him and some of the organization members.  
It was strange how they became like his family,even without the missions they all sticked together, well except Saix who mostly kept to himself or just did what ever Xemnas said.  
Although he knew firendship ment nothing in the world of Nobodies...he thought of the organization...as his firends.  
However there was Axel who was.. more than just a meer firend ... Roxas didnt know how to put it but he cared about Axel more than anyone else.

He looked more at the pictures and smiled. Just as he was about to put the photo album away there was a knock at his room door.  
"Its open" He said, A red spikey haired man entered the room.

"Roxas?"

"Hey Axel" roxas could feel his face light up, this happened whenever Axel entered a room...any room.  
Axel crossed the space between them taking the album into his hands."Hi... you took all these pictures...nice"  
"Well i didn't take all of them some of them Demxy took" He smiled thinking back on how he didnt get his camera back for a week because of Demyx and his "insperation"

"This is nice..." Axel had his eyes on a picture of him and Roxas.  
"Eh he ..yea it is..."Roxas blushed a bit.  
"Roxas can i tell you something...something important"  
"Sure anything" Axel placed the album down on the table.  
If Roxas had a heart it would have skiped a beat as Axel took both of his hands into his own. Axels eyes were low as if he was shamed with what he was about to say. "Roxas i think of you...offten..." The air in the room suddenly got weired "Its hard to explain" .For a bref second Roxas oppened his mouth to speak but he was instanly shut up when Axel looked down at him with those bright emrald eyes.  
They stared each other down for a long time, waiting for the next person to talk or loose control . Axel bit his lip not knowing how to express what was on his mind.  
Roxas couldent stand it anylonger he knew what he wanted and this was the best moment to take it .Roxas stood to the tips of his toes and took Axels lips with his.  
Axels eyes grew whide but soon closed.  
He licked the bottom of his lips wanted to be invited inside his mouth and Roxas let him was an amazing...having Axels tongue on his.  
Axel tasted like cinnimon and candy, it was was a bit agressive with the kiss,he was constently bitting Axels lip and sucking his tounge.  
Axel,who grew sick of the mouth to mouth abuse pulled away from his lips and moved to his neck.  
At first he just kissed it not sure if it made Roxas comfortable or not,Roxas could feel the carefulness in his kisses so he moved his hands into the redd spikes edging him on slightly.  
When Axel got his unspoken primission he went hard, biting him lightly then harder and harder untill it made Roxas jump a little.  
Soon Axels hands were on Roxas small hips he lifting him off the ground.  
Roxas was thrown on the bed his eyes ,which a second ago were half closed, were snaped open by the sudden impact. He looked a little shocked and confused by Axels harsh smirked "Gentels not really my thing" Roxas gulped.  
Axel climed over Roxas' small body, as if he owned it...well by the end of the night he would...no dought about that He unzipped his black Organazation coat, sliped it off his shouldres and tosed it on the floor.  
Roxas had never seen Axel with is shirt off before... it was like looking at the moon during an eqclips...even though your ot supposed to.  
He was so fit and riped and...beautiful.  
Roxas couldent help himself,His hands slided across his chest Making sure to feel every inch of skin that was exposed to him,it felt even better than it looked.  
His skin was soft but not so smooth,his musels were big but not hugly gross like Xiggbars.  
Axel unzipped Roxas coat and tosed it somewhere with his Roxas hands were still feeling at his chest.  
Axel shutteder with plessure by the softness of the small hands Axel took his hands and pressed them over his head, he wouldnet let Roxas take control of this...after all... he was on top He bent his head to Roxas sweet neck, he stared with small kisses then he was sucking his neck, bitting it and just abusing it. Roxas bit his bottom lip trying to fight back the moans that dared to escape his mouth. Axels mouth moved down to Roxas' small belly leaving a trail of wet kisses Fighting back the moans got harder and harder He reached Roxas' pants he kisses the zipper and undid it with his teeth.  
He let his hand leave Roxas' wrist and pull the pants off , all the while roxas was staring at him with lust filled eyes.  
Axel kissed Roxas manhood through his boxers.  
Roxas let out a small moan Axel grazed roxas with his teeth throught his boxers.  
Roxas moaned louder but covered his mouth to slience a groan.  
Axel looked at him intensely, like a parent would if a child misbehaived,it was frustrating how he tryed to hide the pure plessure Axel knew he was experincing...its like he didnt trust him...  
But Axel didnt let this get him too upset, he simpliy handled it...the sexy way "What are you ashamed of" Roxas opened his eyes to see Axel looking dead at him with the same lust filled expresstion he took the hand that was over his mouth and pressed it to his lips.  
"Ahh...im not ashamed"  
"Then...why...did... you ...cover your ...mouth" Axel spoke between kisses and licks to Roxas hand and arm "I was just...i was...its had to think with you doing that"Axel stopped only for a second to look at the boy under him with an expression that read 'shut up'...and thats just what Roxas did.  
It was incredible to have Axel sitting there eatting the hell out of Roxas' arm every kiss was sweet every lick was long and every suck was wet.  
It was also funny to Roxas how deeply Axel seemed to be enjoying just playing with his arm,It made him laugh.  
Axel didnt like that so he bit Roxas' wrist as a way to say 'im still in control'. Roxas twiched "Ah shit"  
"Sorry" Axel stoped his administrations to his arm only to kiss Roxas' lips.  
He sliped off Roxas boxers,Roxas gasp at the rush of cold undid his own pants and slid his boxers in one go.  
he took the tip of roxas manhood in his mouth."Ahhhhhhh..." Roxas covered his mouth time Axel let him knowing it wouldnt matter Axel knew what he was doing and applyed presssure in all the right wasent long before Roxas was close to his release.  
Just as Roxas though he couldnt take anymore Axel stoped. Roxas breathed in and out raised his head to look at him He was a beautiful ' hair was wet with sweat,there were forming brusies on his neck, and ther was a pretty blush on his face.  
"You look amazing like this"Axel smirked "I feel kinda high" Roxas breathed "Oh not yet ya don't"  
Roxas swallowed hard. Axel just laughed sticking three fingers into his mouth,Roxas couldent look away from that beautiful mouth in action.  
He finaly withdrew is fingers and placed one at the small entrance that was exposed to shivered,  
Axel came up to kiss hiss face but roxas turned the other way...Axel stared at him suprized but when roxas looked at him with thoes eyes he understood.  
"Axel I never did th-"Roxas was silented by the slinder finger that found its way inside him "ahhhhhhhhhh A...Axel I Nev-!"Axel placed a kiss on his lips then moved to his ear "I know..." Roxas fought to relax "...but do you trust me"  
"...I...I ..ahhhhh" Axel stuck another finger inside him"Are you going to answer me?" he whispered as he stuck the last finger inside roxas.  
Axel pumped his fingers in and out of Roxas slowly...it was almost moaned wanted his to go faster. However Axel just played with him like a couldent take it any mo "Axel please!"  
"Then answer my question"  
"YES I TRUST YOU!"Just as the word left Roxas mouth Axel hit Roxas' sweet spot. He Arched his back until he thought it might break the feeling was driving his withdrew his fingers from Roxas.  
Axel Placed his manhood at Roxas hole and lifted his legs, he kissed his thighs not leaving Roxas' gaze then placed the legs around his waist. He started pushing in slowly "Nugh...Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Axel kept going untill he was to the hilt.  
"Roxas" He moaned Roxas was breathing slowly through his nose and out his mouth with his hands cluched to the covers below him.  
He was in was careful of this or at least he thought he was. He pulled himself out to the tip and pushed back in to the hilt.  
Roxas Screamed im pain,Axel frozze but the scream soon morphed into one of repeted his movements agian and agian untill they found a beautiful pace. Axel took Roxas manhood in his hand while the other was on his stroked him in time with his own moaned under him.  
Roxas small hands went into Axels hair an d tugged at his red spikey locks as if he wanted attention.  
"Yes Roxas what is it"Axel said in a laughing manner "I...h-had...some...something..to tell you" It was hard enough for Roxas to breath let alone talk "Hold that thought"Axel gave a particular hard thrust hitting Roxas sweet spot "AHHHHH"  
"Well i would love to hear what it is you have to tell me but I can clearly see that your tied up at the moment"  
Roxas throwed his head back as Axel incresed the pace, faster and was merciless and Roxas thought he would split in half.  
Axel begain to reach is limit and so did the boy under moans and Roxas' screams fulled the room untill they found their climax.  
Axel was now covered with a sticky mess made by Roxas.  
They both just stayed like that...conected untill they both calmed down.  
Axel withdrew himself from the boy under him, he fell atop him and layed there looking for the sound of his heart beat.  
It was suprizing he couldent find it someone who was as beautiful as Roxas should have a heart.  
Roxas was deep in though himself , wondering what it is he wanted to tell the man laying on his chest but all that came to mind was the amazing sight of that man pushing in and out of him.  
The though made him blush.  
"Roxas...i wanted to tell you.."  
"Yes..."Roxas let the thought of Axel on him slip his mind while he tryed to consentrate on what he was saying "To be honest it should be more of a question...i wanted you..."  
"Really Axel just spit it out after what we just did you need not be ner-"  
Roxas was silented by Axels quick movements.  
He had swiched their posistions and now Roxas on top of him then he sat up so his back was on the headboard and Roxas was in his lap with legs around his waist...just like when they were..togather...  
Roxas fought another dirty thought.  
"Roxas ...i wanted to ask if you would be mine but after that...I dont really think i have to ask any more"Axel smirked "Your right..."  
There was a blush on Roxas' face Axel just smilled pushing the damp blonde hairs out of the boys face "But that were you going to ask me"  
"...I wish i could remember.."  
"Ahhh so i made you forget"  
"No...I would have forgoten anyway" Axel laughed, the remark made Roxas sound childish.  
"I think i should be leaving soon..i have a mission tommarow...or today"  
Roxas was confused but he looked at his clock it was 7:54, "We were at it for that long?"  
"Are you suprized?"Axel chuckeled "Yeah pretty much... was that like...10 hours?"  
"11 and a half...did you ever remember what you wanted to tell me"  
Roxas,still in shock did recall what he wanted to ask.  
" Oh yes...umm i wanted to take pictures of you..."  
"Thats it?"  
"...In the Nude..."

"..."  
"Roxas your sick..."  
"Im sorry I-"  
"And i like it I'll get the camera"

Ok so this was my very first story plzzz give mr feedback and maby make some request i had fun writing

enjoy


End file.
